


One Shot: One Night Boyfriend

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Boyfriends, Break Up, British, Concerts, F/M, Graduation, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Rock Stars, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Brandy, after a painful breakup, finds herself in Robert's arms by chance. But she is uneasy... Will Robert be just as underwhelming as her ex? Is something wrong with her? Robert puts her fears to bed by being the boyfriend she never had, if only for one night.





	One Shot: One Night Boyfriend

Robert’s lips were soft on Brandy’s. His tongue was like candy melting in her mouth. His large hands were soothing as they gently cradled her face, but his beard and moustache were a little scratchy. She relished the contrast of the sensations.

She also loved that it was nothing like a kiss with Will, her now ex-boyfriend, who was as clean-shaven and meticulously barbered as they come, and also more of a fan of closed-mouth kissing.

She and Will had broken up because, as he said after the graduation party, “Long-distance college relationships never work, you know? This is for the best.” She was heartbroken and the words echoed in her head for weeks.

But this moment with Robert, which had her kissing the burgeoning member of rock royalty on his hotel bed, was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in a long time. It was the serendipitous high point of a summer road trip adventure with her best friend. Yet, she realized, she was not as excited as she’d hoped. She tensed as she thought of what might be wrong.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Robert asked. He paused on the kissing, but his hands remained in place, now offering a protective caress of her face rather than a passionate one as he looked in her eyes with concern.

And with the delightful sensation of Robert’s simple, tender gesture, she knew.

“My boyfriend… My… my ex-boyfriend, I mean… He… I…” was all she could stammer out before her train of thought devolved into an exasperated sigh.

“First time, love? It’s OK. We can go slowly if you want.” Robert leaned in to kiss her again as his countenance shifted back to his easygoing flirtatious gaze.

“No, it’s not that, it's… Well…” She looked downward, avoiding his gaze. “I just never really enjoyed it with him. He always had a better time than I did. I’m afraid it’ll always be like that. Even with someone like you. What if it’s me? What if something’s wrong with me?” she asked, still avoiding Robert’s eyes.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, darlin’,” he said.

She lifted her gaze to his, bolstered by the adamant tone of his voice.

“I saw how worked up you were at the concert. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you all night. I had to meet you, and I hoped you’d want to be here tonight. You do know how to lose yourself in the moment and have a good time. I can tell. You just need,” he said, lowering his voice to a murmur, “the right person to set you free… I’d love to be that person for you. Let me be your boyfriend tonight,” he said as he closed his eyes and brushed his lips gently against hers.

Brandy relaxed as Robert’s soothing message sunk in, and she eased back into savoring his kiss and embrace. She felt calm and safe in his arms, but she also began to feel alive with arousal, craving him with every inch of her body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, stroking her hair, which was in a shoulder-length press n’ curl style and smelled of bergamot pomade. He traced a finger over her full lips before trailing his fingers down her neck and then softly kissing her there, causing her to quiver.

He paused and removed his shirt, a black rayon women’s number–a favorite of his, it seemed, by its washed-out look–that was dotted throughout with flowers. Then he emerged, somehow effortlessly, from his second-skin jeans.

Brandy inhaled sharply as he sat back down. Her heart skipped a beat. She discovered that his ethereal hippie prince look was grounded with a tautly muscled body built for the best carnal adventures imaginable. His chest was large and just starting to sprout a dusting of fuzz, and she thought that the sharp curves of his biceps couldn’t have developed by hoisting his microphone alone. His skin’s golden cast shone everywhere. His flat stomach was a smooth highway to the terrain of his monumental endowment, and his long legs were clearly built strong by many enthusiastic hours on the soccer pitch.

She was overwhelmed by the beauty of his body and the grace of his gentle seduction, as he resumed kissing her while helping her out of every stitch of her clothing. She sighed contentedly and knew that she was in for a very special night.

He wrapped her up in an intoxicating embrace and ended with a caress of her shoulders. “Lovely girl,” he said with a soft smile before kissing his way down to her breasts.

The feel of his warm tongue on one of her nipples was a welcome sensation as she acclimated to her mahogany skin being exposed to the cool room air. He ended his tease of her breast with a light bite of her hardened nipple, which elicited a tentative moan from her lips.

“No need to be shy, love, we’re sweethearts, yeah?” he said, shifting his gaze upward to her eyes.

She found genuine admiration of her in their stormy blue depths, but there was something else that couldn’t be denied, a hunger that foretold future moments of uninhibited heat between them. It rattled her and excited her at the same time. “Yes,” she said with a slight smile, but barely above a whisper.

He kissed her softly again, while his hands lovingly glossed over the full expanse of her body. Then he trailed a hand down her stomach and continued to her center, where he brushed a finger over her opening and bewitched her with rapidly growing feelings of desire.

“Did your ex ever get you ready like this, Brandy?” he said, kneeling on the floor and resting his hands on her thighs after nudging them apart a bit.

“He did it once, but not for long.”

“Hmmm, that won’t do… I’ll be right back.”

Brandy didn’t have long to contemplate what Robert was up to, as he came back quickly from the bathroom with a towel. He asked Brandy to stand up while he placed it on the bed. Then he took his place on the floor again.

“Come to the edge of the bed, toward me?” he asked.

She complied, scooting toward Robert as close as possible.

“Good girl. Now, lie down and put your legs on my shoulders.”

She did this as well.

“I think this is going to get you off to a much better start,” he said with a wink.

Robert took a slow plunge into Brandy’s moist center, doling out the slowest, lightest licks that were humanly possible.

“How does that feel, love?”

“Mmmmm…” was the best that Brandy could muster. The telltale writhing of her body spoke more clearly.

“You’re so wet already, and you smell heavenly. I could stay here for a while, I think. Would you like that?”

She nodded as a smile slowly spread across her face.

“Very well.” Robert turned his attention back to her sex. He lapped and sucked on her clit slowly.

The feel of his tongue was velvety, while the sensation of his beard was rough but exquisitely teasing. She moaned loudly, shamelessly, this time. It was yet another area in which Will just wasn’t holding up as a good lover. In just a few, short moments, Robert had proven that Brandy would be just fine in the arms of the right partner. Her body quivered with thoughts of how the rest of her night with Robert might go.

He slowly introduced a finger into her sex, rhythmically advancing and retreating it in time with the movement of his tongue. As he carried on, the sensations started to become unbearable, but Brandy realized that she didn’t want them to end anytime soon. She reached down and rested a hand on top of Robert’s cascade of sandy, reddish curls.

Robert stopped and looked mischievously at her. “You can hold me tighter, if you want, dear Brandy. I won’t break… Perhaps you need more motivation?” He winked at her before he resumed his exploration. This time, however, he intensified his efforts, moving the tiniest bit faster and more forcefully.

Brandy cried out, gripped the back of his head with both of her hands, and started to grind her hips. She couldn’t help herself. And she didn’t care.

Robert purred and added a second of his large, tapered fingers to her sex as he continued with his mouth. Brandy was enraptured by how good it all felt. She couldn’t get enough and wailed for more.

The sensations got more intense. Her stomach tightened, and something felt different. Robert’s actions were still fantastically satisfying, but an unexpected sensation was developing.

She tensed and started to shift her legs on Robert’s shoulders, ready to break away and get up. “I… I feel like I’m going to… I need to go to the…”

Robert caressed her thighs and placed a calming hand on her tummy. “It’s not what you think, love. And there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” He said softly. “You’re so close, very close, that’s all. Do you trust me, darlin’?”

She nodded and smiled.

He smiled back and resumed his ministrations.

Pleasurable sparks ricocheted through Brandy’s body like a rousing fireworks show, and her head throbbed with anticipation. The feelings grew stronger by the second, until her release descended, with gushing, trembling fanfare.

Brandy’s eyes widened, and her breathing continued to race. “I… That… Wow…” She smiled a wan smile at Robert as she slid her legs off of him and crawled under the covers.

“The lady doth not protest at all…” Robert’s countenance radiated with a full grin as he wiped his face on the towel and joined Brandy and hugged her tightly. “It was beautiful to see you enjoy yourself like that, love. I think you were just waiting for a worthwhile chance to play.”

Her lustful essence was being awakened and aching to combine with his. She smiled wider.

“Are you ready for the main course?” he asked, straddling her and covering her body with his.

“Yes.”

“I’ll be gentle for this part, love. I promise.”

Brandy was thankful for that. She wasn’t able to ignore the sight of Robert’s substantial manhood since he had disrobed. Robert was much bigger than Will; he was exactly how she imagined the titillating descriptions in the dime store romance novels that she had pilfered from her older sister. Her thoughts of how he would feel made her uneasy, but the prospect was enticing at the same time, too enticing to pass up.

She ultimately shook off her nervous feelings, because she was confident that Robert’s romantic expertise would not falter in this most important of aspects. And, she had to admit, she was turned on by the very likely prospect of being filled completely by him.

He repeated his scenic tour of her body with long, delicate strokes of his hands, and he kept her mouth ablaze with wet, intimate kisses.

He sighed as he started to undulate against her. Her body responded in kind.

While Brandy was incapacitated by a heady combination of pleasure and need, Robert rose above her and teased her entrance with his sex before entering her.

“How does that feel?” he said softly. His movements were slow and shallow.

“So good, Robert… Mmmmm…”

He kept at this pace for a few more minutes before immersing himself, bit by bit, completely inside of her.

She gasped softly. It was intense, but it was the most gratifying experience she had yet to have with a man–Will included.

Robert held her face with one hand and smiled as he wound his hips. “How does it feel now, Br–”

Brandy’s resounding moan and her embrace of Robert was her answer.

“Mmm, I’m so glad you feel that way, baby,” Robert responded in a hushed tone.

Her shallow breathing escaped her lips in ragged bursts. But as much as her breath was out of control, she was completely synchronized with Robert’s thrusts, which were picking up in tempo gradually.

After a few blissful minutes, Brandy wrapped her arms tighter around Robert and kissed him feverishly, gliding her hands up his warm, broad back to clutch his glossy nest of curls, and winding her hips a little faster.

“Mmm, if you feel that strongly, maybe you should be in charge, darlin’.” He searched her eyes and winked before he rolled off of her and onto his back.

She turned to look at Robert, who was smiling mischievously. “New experience, too?” he asked while teasing one of her nipples with his fingers.

“Yes,” she responded, matching his smile.

“But you’re up to the challenge?”

“Yes.” Brandy climbed on top of Robert, cupped the bearded portion of his face, and kissed him greedily.

“Promise to take good care of me?” Robert asked, his wolfish intentions not really masked by his voice and gaze.

“I promise,” Brandy mumbled, her resolve faltering a bit. The prospect of satisfying Robert weighed on her.

“Never fear, love,” Robert said, sensing her apprehension. He guided himself inside of her. “Just repeat after me, yeah?” His face softened from the predatory look moments before and he rolled his hips strongly.

Brandy was tall on her knees and approximated Robert’s motions while clasping his hands. Soon after, she moved her hands to his shoulders and lowered herself closer to him. This vantage point introduced her to a profoundly satisfying angle of sensation, and she worked faster to chase the feeling.

“That’s it, love!” Robert exclaimed. “Oh, Brandy, you’re a quick-learning temptress… Mmmmm…” He lightly grasped her back, and his relaxed expression began to contort to one of craving release.

“I won’t break, you know?” she teased. “It’s OK.”

“Somebody’s getting bold, and I like it! Shall we take off your training wheels, then?” He grasped her ass and, gluing himself to her pelvis more tightly, he eagerly ground into her while nipping at her neck.

Robert’s escalation was punctuated with a growl of pleasure that escaped from his throat. Emboldened by the thrilling sensations and his obvious delight, Brandy arched her back and rocked her hips faster against his. “Shit!” she exclaimed, before her eyes grew large and she giggled apologetically.

Robert pulled her down to him with unrestrained lust. “No need to be polite, dear girl. The only rule is to enjoy yourself.” He grasped the back of her head and kissed her savagely. She rested her cheek against his fuzzy one and did her best to ride the waves of pleasure.

Robert moaned in a feral manner that was not unlike what Brandy had heard on the band’s albums. It was a primal noise, a rugged clarion call to instinctual action from both of them.

The room filled with the sounds of their greedy breathing and cries of passion. Her coupling with Robert, Brandy realized, approximated what she had always fantasized lovemaking to be like: a sensual, loving romp of a partnership. By his moments of care and gradual stoking of her fiery spirit, she knew he was taking his short-term boyfriend role seriously.

An inexhaustible smile blossomed on her face as she reveled in their communion. She burned to make him as satisfied as he was making her feel. She rose again, planted her hands on Robert’s chest, and redoubled her efforts.

“Fuck, girl… You’re a good rider… Bloody hell, you’ve got me quoting my songs!” Robert chuckled, then closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

Brandy moaned as Robert fondled her breasts roughly.

“That’s also music to my ears, babe,” he hissed in response, before deftly rolling Brandy onto her back and mounting her.

She arched into his thrusts, raised her arms over her head, and surrendered to his passionate lead. He grasped her wrists and groaned as his thrusts started to become erratic.

Their kissing muted their cries but did not assuage their reckless desire. Soon they were both lost in a spiral of overpowering pleasure that rendered them breathless and elated at its apex.

“Someone coached you well, love… Or, maybe it’s a case of natural talent?” Robert mused with a contented sigh as he rolled onto his back and motioned for Brandy to snuggle against his chest.

“Maybe a bit of both?” she countered while inside his arms, lifting her head to kiss him. “Thank you.”

“It was completely my pleasure. And I’m glad you’ve finally had your fair share, too. ” Robert kissed the top of Brandy’s head. “Does this mark the end of my boyfriend obligations, or…?”

“I think more quality time is in order,” Brandy said with a grin.

“As you wish,” he smiled mischievously. “A dutiful, doting boyfriend until the morning, then,” he said, lifting her chin for another kiss.


End file.
